Herbs
Herbs are used for healing cats. DawnClan Cherryflower and Dapplepatch find herbs all the time, escpecially new ones. Cherryflower has a big rock (Shaped like a box without a top) where she stores herbs, and tests them on mice she catches (without killing them, and keeps them in another rock like the herb rock). Dapplepatch's herbs discovered: Almonds - Brown striped outside with a creamy inside, used for for pain relief. Peach - A pinkish-colored fruit, used for paw pads and cats with sunburn (cats CAN get sunburns) Adder Poison Dust - Yes, the yellow liquid poison that comes from adders can be a use, but only is you mix it with Butterfly Dust, the juice from peaches, and the brown striped skin of an almond to make an almost all-cure medicine Fish Skin - Yes, fish SKIN! Covers up wounds nicely, and sticks to the fur until the medicine cat uses Adder Poison Dust to remove it. Cherryflower's herbs discovered: Plum - Purple colored fruit, (see Peach) Dew Drops - Using the little droplets of water found early in the morning, they can heal wounds on the tounge, or, if paired up with cobwebs, will heal injuries quicker than a cobweb without dew. Tree Bark - If used correctly, the brown stuff that comes off trees can be used to painlessly put back in a dislodged bone. Butterfly Dust - Yes, this is the powdery stuff that come's off a Butterfly's wings. It can be used to heal wounds, or can be paired up with Treebark to painlessly put baack a dislodged bone. SparkClan Cindersoul and Suddenspark discover new herbs frequently in SparkClan territory, mainly near the Star Pool in the center. The medicine cats test the herbs on an immortal species of rabbit that StarClan created just for that purpose. Herbs discovered by Cindersoul; Dragon Arum - A beautiful flower; assists breathing and cools fevers. Pitcher Plant - A bowl shaped plant. Although the juice is deadly if consumed, if applied to a deep cut, will assist healing. Orchid Petals - When used correctly, the petals of an orchid can be used to ease pain and prevent coughs. Lilac - The small flowers of this plant are great for minor coughs and can occasionally be used for greencough. Stems and leaves can be chewed into a poltuce and put on deep wounds or broken bones. Herbs discovered by Suddenspark; Corpse Flower - Although it has a rancid odor, the petals and pollen of this plant can be used to ease pain, and aid with the healing of serious - minor wounds. Cerberus Root - This rare plant has the ability to kill and heal. If you ingest the flowers, leaves or stem of the plant, or get them on your skin without washing them off immediately, it will kill you. But, the roots can easily heal a wound, or get rid of a minor cough. LilacClan Blossomflame often discovers new herbs in LilacClan's large fields and small pond, often near the DawnClan border (on their side of the territory, of course). She tests the herbs on mysterious, faded-looking cats that appear when she discovers an herb and dissapear when she is done testing. Herbs discovered by Blossomflame; Algae - The long green, red, or brown fronds of the large types of algae are useful when applied to wounds to stop bleeding. Can also be chewed up and applied to wounds or can help cool a cat if feverish. Dandelion - Although this herb was found by the ancient Clans, the seeds of the dead plant were never used for anythin. The seeds help lower fevers if consumed or help to calm a cat if taken with a single poppy seed. HerbClan HerbClan lies in a herb rich territory, so new herbs are found often. Herbs discovered by Brackentuft Lavendar ~ is good for colds. Is used often to prevent whitecough before leafbare, while it is still just a cold. AlchemyClan Having an unspoiled land all to themselves, they sometimes find herbs and test them on voles. Herbs discovered by Silverblaze and Onyxdusk Water chestnuts: A round, berry-shapped nut that is not only tasty with prey, but can help clear a cold due to its spicy flavor. Frozen berries: While can only be truly used in cold places or in leaf-bare, they are best for soothing sore teeth or for cooling down fevered cats. Raspberries: When applied to sore tongues, can speed up healing. Mint: The roots can be used to give mental strength, while the leaves can be used to clear colds and headaches. NightClan NightClan's territory is full of many strange and powerful plants. Herbs discovered by Finchflower: Moonflowers - A very powerful healing item that can cure almost anything, but is rare to find. Licorice plant - A plant with sweet juices. Can add flavor to untasteful herbs, give energy, and keep cats awake. Water apples - A large, delicious fruit that helps with depression and anxiety. It also relieves pains. Mulberry - Mulberry leaves, when chewed and swallowed, controls blood sugar, as well as keeps the heart and other organs healthy. The berries can relieve internal pain, and when juice is dribbled on a wound, it treats infection. Category:Clan Culture